Esposa
by Kenya Uchiha O.o
Summary: Ser Kazekage era complicado pero era mucho más dificil si estabas casado. GaaMatsu Up!


**Esposa**

* * *

Advertencias: GaaMatsu, GaaMatsu y GaaMatsu.

* * *

Había residido allí cinco días, uno antes de que el Uzumaki asumiera su cargo de Kage, el segundo el día en el cual el rubio asumió, el tercero en una reunión con todos los Kages y los últimos días para disfrutar la compañía de su hermana y sobrino.

Debía volver cuanto antes a su aldea, Kankuro le hacía bromas a Shikamaru, Naruto le extendió la mano a ambos hermanos de la arena , Shikadai lo observaba orgulloso, después de todo no cualquier niño era sobrino del Kazekage, luego un _problemático_ del Nara hacia ellos y Temari, Temari nunca fue buena para las despedidas, se irguió cruzándose de brazos esperándola, ella miro nerviosamente al suelo tratando de formar una sonrisa hasta que poso sus manos en la cabeza de ambos, él y Kankuro, les revolvió el pelo mostrando todos sus dientes luego ellos desaparecieron.

Tres días dura el viaje a pie de Suna a Konoha y de Konoha a Suna, tenía que llegar rápido, tenía que firmar muchos papeles, tenía que asignar misiones y revisar informes, tenía que tomarse una ducha, tenía que comer, tenía que dormir, pero principalmente tenía que verla.

─Gaara, ve tranquilo, aún falta mucho por recorrer

─La aldea nos necesita

Kankuro soltó una leve risilla ─Si claro, la aldea

El pelirrojo no respondió, como dijo el castaño aún faltaba mucho por recorrer.

_ (*u*) _

El calor aumentaba cada vez más, los niños todavía tenían energía y no paraban de jugar. Junto los exámenes, los corrigió minuciosamente, bebió el poco líquido fresco que le quedaba y se ventilo con un abanico, a pesar de tener el cabello corto este le molestaba.

Salió para ver como jugaban sus alumnos pero no se resistió a ellos ya que en menos de un segundo también corría de un lado a otro.

─ ¡Matsuri-sensei!

La chica dirigió su mirada hacia Baki, que era el supervisor de la Academia Ninja de Suna y miembro del concejo.

─ ¿Ocurre algo Baki-dono?

─Usted no debería correr en su estado, mucho menos permanecer en la Academia, recuerde que es de suma importancia que…

La chica rodo los ojos, con un pañuelo prestado por el hombre se secó el sudor de su frente y le sonrió.

─No se preocupe, además de ser una mujer, soy una shinobi al servicio de la aldea, no lo olvide

─Tampoco olvide que es la esposa de Kazekage-sama y madre de su futuro hijo

─Nunca lo olvidare, ahora si me disculpa debo finalizar una jugada con esos pequeños

Una vez dicho eso, camino velozmente hacia su alumnado, jugo un poco más hasta que les ordenó regresar al aula.

_ (*u*) _

La medianoche reinaba en Suna, el frio también, las calles de la ciudad estaban desérticas, todos dormían a excepción de los ninjas. Entro a la sala del concejo, discutieron un par de asuntos y finalizaron al amanecer.

─Gaara-sama ─ el hombre noto la mirada del pelirrojo ─No soy de meterme en los asuntos de las personas y mucho menos de usted

─Lo escucho Baki

El hombre no le tenía miedo, claro que no, él era miembro del concejo y su ex-maestro ─Su esposa, es sobre ella…digamos que no es consciente de su estado, desobedece todas las normas que usted impuso

─Ella sabe lo que hace

Y nada más, una nube de arena se esfumo.

_ (*u*) _

Al llegar puedo notar la extrema limpieza, el ordenamiento de las cosas y el silencio

─Ghaaaa

Bueno, en realidad el silencio de los ronquidos provenientes del cuarto matrimonial. Prefirió tomar una ducha y descansar una hora, ya que debía ir a la oficina para cumplir su papel de Kazekage.

─Tsk, quédate quieta─ murmuro la chica.

Él levanto su no ceja, porque carecía de cejas, y vio como el abdomen abultado de su esposa se movía.

─Tiene energía, como tu

La castaña abrió levemente los ojos.

─Así es, pero

─Pero tomaras una licencia

─ ¡Eso no es justo!─ se sentó en la cama─ ¿Qué voy a hacer mientras este en casa?

─Descansaras, acordamos esto cuando quedaste embarazada

─Sí, es cierto pero cuando tuviera seis meses de gestación hasta el año del bebe y─ coloco su mano en pose pensativa ─No lo puedo creer, como pasa el tiempo

─…

─Tengo seis meses

─…

─ ¡Podre tener tiempo libre!

El pelirrojo mostro una mueca, sabía que iba a reaccionar así, después de todo ella es su festival que apareció en su monótona y sola vida. No es fácil convivir con la alegría de ella pero jamás la dejaría y mucho menos si era un combo de 2x1 (esposa y futura hija).

* * *

 **N/A: ¡Hola amores míos! Sé que tengo que actualizar pero me da miedito, sufro de amenazas (? Ok no, pero debería actualizar "Después de la Guerra" y "Momentos de la A la Z", también note que falta OS GaaMatsu, nuestras autoras favoritas dejaron de escribir y sus fic son leyenda pero se las extraña a ellas y a esta pareja. Así que propongo a que se animen a hacer un fic del pelirrojo y la castaña en este ciclo que finaliza y en el ciclo que comienza.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo!**

 **Espero sus reviews, los espero, solo espero sus comentarios y criticas…**


End file.
